The Sixth Stone
by himayamata
Summary: Talon's Red Element grants unlimited power. Tracer is a product of chronal disassociation. Both are in the hands of an unknown enemy who plans to use these two to wipe out the future that the Overwatch tries to protect. The heroes of Overwatch will soon face the nine. Sequel to my first Overwatch story which is not a crossover.
1. Help Me

**Note: This is a continuation from my previous Overwatch story**

 **Chapter 1: Help me**

The mission was a disaster.

When Talon agents abducted their new recruits, Overwatch sent their higher officers to rescue them. However, there were complications. They only saved two recruits and safely took them home. In the process, one of their members lost their lives from Talon's secret weapons.

Dr. Ziegler placed the cowboy's corpse next to her machine and started on the experiment. The first thing she did was to reattach the man's head to his body. She carefully placed it back and then sew it.

However, something unusual happened. Her needle did not pierce through his skin but it went through like a hologram. "What in the world is this?" She went to her computer and checked the corpse's internals. Surprisingly, she found no organs, bones and flesh. What she found were wires, bolts and power cells. This McCree was a machine.

Immediately, Angela called Torbjorn and especially Morrison.

While this discovery was happening, Winston found out more about the device on Lena. The girl asked her friend nervously. "So... can you take it out?"

"No. But this device has the function to charge you up your cells into an incredible-"

"Layman's term, please?" Tracer asked.

"It is a dangerous device that- if triggers can accelerate your current condition into something worse. You can age forward or travel back in time without your free will." But the simian wanted to give her good news. "But don't worry. I think- I'm honestly sure that I have the tool to disarm it and remove this mysterious device."

"But where does it come from?"

Winston speculated. "It appears to have the same tech from Junkertown. I mean, it looked like engine parts but using my design for the accelerator."

Then they heard Mercy's voice via the base intercom. "Winston, we need you in the Medical room."

The simian excused himself. "I'll be right back, Lena. Just sit back and do- just relax."

"Understood."

Winston went to meet Mercy and there he saw Torbjorn and Morrison looking at McCree's corpse. "What's the problem?"

The Swedish engineer said. "It's not McCree. It's an Omnic disguised as McCree."

The gorilla checked the corpse and noticed some holographic imagery on the skin and clothes. "Impossible. I heard Mercy revived him with her staff. Your tech can heal something organic but-"

Mercy confirmed her tech's abilities. "Yes. It can heal organic but cannot heal a damaged Omnic. Metals and all." She checked the corpse. "If this Omnic disguised as one of our agents, where's the real McCree?"

Morrison has a bad feeling about it. An Omnic with the ability to disguise as a human. That sounds like a big problem. "Good news with this is that McCree's alive."

"We don't know yet." Mercy said. "He could be dead and this machine took his face. Or they kept him hostage or experimented. The possibilities will only lead to the assumption that he's dead."

Torbjorn wants to agree with her but he doesn't believe Omnics have the ability to kill a human after the war. "It could be a human. This person programmed this Omnic to disguise as McCree."

"But why?" Morrison asked that question. "Why doesn't he want to use an Omnic to disguise as our agents? Is he looking for something in our organization?"

Then Winston found a wire on its body and he pulled it out which cause the reveal the original form of the machine. The image of McCree disappeared and the supposedly Omnic that disguised as the gunslinger was not an Omnic after all. All agents looked at it and noticed the big difference between that from an Omnic.

"This machine..." Torbjorn said. "This is made of scraps and engine parts. Scraps from a junkyard!" The short man yelled in disbelief. He cannot believe that there's a machine made of cheap materials can disguise as their agents and able to fool them. "This is impossible. Who can afford a voice modulator and an image hologram from junk metal?"

"Stolen tech, maybe." Morrison said. "I've encountered a group of thugs who holds high class weapons in the streets."

But then Winston found something that thickens the mystery. "I'm not sure if this is true or just fooling us around but..." he pointed at an engraved on the metal plate of the machine. "This was built in 1987."

Everyone were shocked to learned the date.

As Tracer was waiting for her friend back, the device on her chest began to turn itself on. The former pilot noticed it by hearing its sudden and unsettling sound it makes. "Winston? WINSTON! Something is happening!" The device sent a powerful electrical surge that shocked Tracer leaving her immobile. When she fell the floor unable to move because of the continuous surges in her body, the device opened up and started to do its function.

"Winston... help..." Lena muttered. "Help..."

The device then bursted into a bright white light consuming Tracer and the lab.

The rest of the team heard the loud boom sound from Lena's location. Everyone ran to check on her. Upon their arrival, they only met destruction of the lab. Winston examined the area and noticed no sign of flammable area or burned marks. No combustion. No heat. It like like a powerful force burst out from nowhere and pushed everything away. That force even bent some metal and equipment in the lab. Walls were busted like something big tried to escape. Winston turned to the security camera which was active at that time. "Athena, show me camera B-4. Rewind to the time of the incident."

The AI showed him the lab before with Tracer sitting patiently until the strange device on her turned on. The screen turned white after Lena screamed and then gone. The lab was turned into a mess after the light disappeared. Everyone saw it and they were shocked.

Jack asked. "What... happened to Lena?"

"I can only think of one possibility and I fear it has come to this." Now Winston has a good guess of that device's purpose.

* * *

Somewhere or sometime ago, a young girl woke up from her cozy white bed and saw the cemented ceiling above her. She felt a sting on her head as she tried to get up. "Where am I?" She looked around and saw her huge room with simple equipment around her. But they were machines... built to restrain her. "Wait... where am I?! Who are you?" She saw a doctor figure with his gloves and lab coat standing next to her bed.

The doctor held her hand gently and examined her pulse. "Ya, she's fine and well."

Then another one popped out from the only door of the room. It was a man with goggles and a yellow helmet. "Well, doc. Your plan worked. Now what do we do next?"

The girl was confused at the moment but she got a good glimpse of the doctor's sinister smirk. "Next? We invade."

 **Up next: Red Alert**


	2. Red Alert

**Chapter 2: Red alert**

Lena was strapped with a device on her chest that prevents her from blinking. As she was taken to her prison cell, she saw the facility around her and the new enemies she will be facing once she gets out from her restraints. They looked like mercenaries with different specialties. One guy who led her to her cell looked like a recruit. He's young and active and a desire for some action.

He doesn't shut up about going to the other side and fight other people. Tracer can tell they are going to attack her team.

"Come on, doc. When can I face them? I know how to beat them." The young man said.

"Calm down, Scout. You'll have your moment." The German doctor said. "But I want you to do one simple job first. If you did well with this one, I will give you your first field mission."

"Oh, yeah! So I can go and kill people, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright! What's my first job?"

"Stay here. Watch here. Don't let them out!" The doctor shut the door leaving the Scout with the two prisoners.

The young mercenary grunted, "Fine. I can do surveillance. Easy-peasy..."

In her cell, Lena noticed the prisoner with her. "Jesse? Is that you?"

The gunslinger from Blackwatch woke up by the sound of her voice. "Lena? You're here? Wait... how?" He looked at her and saw her restraints. "You can't use your magic... so they know about you. They know about Overwatch..."

Tracer looked down and noticed the cowboy has no cybernetic arm. They took it from him. "Jesse... do you know these people?"

The young mercenary yelled at the two prisoners. "Hey! You cannot talk! Quit talking!" He showed them his steel bat, threatening them.

Lena just whispered to the gunslinger. "So... do you have any idea who these guys are?"

"Not much. But I can only say is... they are preparing an army."

"Army?" Then Lena asked the most important question. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Long story short- I was tracking a supposedly-Talon agent. But it was not. It's an Omnic. I got knocked out and the last thing I saw is that thing taking my face and form."

"Now that explains a lot. So you are not dead."

"Dead? Wait... you met that poser bot me?"

"Yes. We thought you're dead."

"Well, I'm not. But I'm glad that bot is gone." The cowboy was glad to hear some good news.

"But why did it take your form?"

"Infiltrating the base, probably. Taking intel about us- including Blackwatch members."

Then the Scout heard them talking, "Hey! What did I saw about talking?"

The cowboy yelled at the young mercenary. "I didn't say anything?"

"No. I heard you guys are talkin'"

"No. We are not." McCree reassured him.

"I'm sure I heard you guys."

"So open up and listen to our talk."

"Nah. It is probably not important. I don't want to waste time listening to your bullcrap."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SCOUT!" A man emerged out from thin air, revealing himself to the prisoners. "Leave for a moment, boy. I like to have a little chat with these two."

"But the doc said..."

"I don't care. Leave."

The young merc just simply do what he was told to do. Leave. "Alright. I'll be outside- next to the door. But outside."

The masked man in a red suit went to his pocket and lit a cigarette before approaching the two prisoners. "I know you have a lot of questions. But I have questions too- and I want them to be answered."

"Sure." The gunslinger said quickly but added one condition. Lena listened. "You'll ask us a question, we'll answer. Then we'll ask you a question and you'll answer. Is that fair? A deal?"

The masked mercenary grinned. "Deal."

Lena whispered to McCree. "Are you going to tell them everything?"

"Just trust me."

The mercenary started his first question. "How are you planning to escape?"

Both Overwatch agents were surprised. They did not expect him to ask that. "Excuse me?"

"How. Are. You. Planning. To. Escape." The masked man repeated himself clearly.

* * *

Winston got readings of chronal energies radiated around his lab where Tracer disappeared. His AI Athena scanned the place and showed the simian the results. He started to figure out a theory. "The device is a hook"

"What did you say?" Torbjorn missed the last word.

"The device was design to pull Lena out from- here or this time now. We are talking about time-travel here."

"Right. Time travel. To my only knowledge, Miss Oxton is the only one who has this time-travel device. I have never heard anyone attempt to build one or tried to- but still." Then the short man asked. "How did she get her abilities?"

"The OWX-01 Slipstream" Winston opened the file of that experimental project. "A next-generation teleporting fighter jet."

"And Lena is the first test pilot."

"It malfunctioned and jet disappeared. Months later, Lena manage to reappear again-"

"But the Slipstream?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened to the fighter jet that she was piloting?" Torbjorn asked the most important question.

That is when Winston realized something. Now he knows how the device on Lena works, the mystery of the McCree imposter and the location of the fighter jet. The simian proposed an idea. "We need to make another one."

* * *

Years ago, Lena Oxton and the Slipstream disappeared in the first flight.

A century ago in the badlands of the New Mexico, a truck emerged from the sandy horizon as the sun rises. In the truck were three men heading to their new job. The Australian hunter Mundy gave two of his friends Dell Conagher the engineer from Texas and Dr. Ludwig the doctor from Germany a free ride. While heading to the facility, Dell and Ludwig discussed about their future. "No plans going back to Germany, doc?"

" _Nein_. I cannot go back." The doctor looked at the old newspaper of his hometown. "They don't want me there."

The Texan understood. "They don't like your morbid experiments there, doc?"

The German clarifies. "Actually, they don't like my pigeons. They said if I stay there, they'll cook them one by one. I can't let them do that- that's why I left."

"Oh..kay." Dell went to the Australian. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, mate." Mundy reassured them. "But we are close. It just-hidden."

The truck drove off road and went straight to the dry gorge. There they found the hidden industrial facility called Hydro. Three of their companions were already there setting up a perimeter. The truck stopped and Dell went out first when he saw the crash site. He approached to the first man near him. "What happened?"

The young man answered. "The black cyclops said he saw it appeared out from nowhere. Like poof, magic surprise."

"The wizard Merasmus?"

"No signs of Elditrich magic or one of his strange tricks." The woman in purple Miss Pauling answered the Texan. She gave him pictures of the crash site and the object at the center of it. "Not magic nor alien- it's Science."

Dell looked at the pictures and was amazed by the design of the object. "Extraordinary."

Mundy and Ludwig stayed at the truck, letting the tech brain enjoy the sight. The hunter tried to find a parked his truck and the doctor gathered all of his equipment. Once parked, the doctor went out to find a good place to set up his experiment. The Australian locked his truck but then felt a sting on his chest. "Oh god... it's happening again." The Sniper then decided to follow the doctor than to let the pain pass and watch the Texan examine the crash site with Miss Pauling.

Ludwig found a good room and placed his things inside. But then the hunter called him, "Busy, doc?"

"Sniper? Why are you here?"

"The chest pain, doc. It happened again."

" _Red Alert_ again?"

The Australian felt the sting again. "Yeah. That alert. Whatever you call it..."

Ludwig put down his kit and an old book. He opened the kit and gave a bottle of medicine to the Sniper. "Drink this and it will ease the pain."

"I don't want it to be temporary, doc. It will always come back."

The doctor paused for a moment and realized that he has no medicines left for the rest of the his _patients_. "Alright. I have- something for you. It will be permanent but it will not be- let's just say, you will never be normal in the end."

The Australian said, "Doc... when we all let you put that device on our heart, we will never be normal."

Hearing that gives the doctor joy.

Meanwhile back at the crash site, Dell Conagher examine the remains of the object and later discovered the symbol of Overwatch.

 **Up Next: Run or Die**


	3. Run or Die

**Chapter 3: Run or Die**

The masked mercenary asked them again, "How are you going to get out of here?"

McCree asked him, "Why are you asking this?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know. It looks like you got us trapped... for now."

"What do you mean?"

McCree stopped him. "Hey! That's the second one. Let us ask you a question."

The gentleman listened.

Lena and McCree looked at each other, trying to find a best question to ask. McCree wants to know the masked man's motives for asking them questions. There's no harmful interrogation device on them. Lena wants to ask the masked mercenary what they were planning to do. But then the cowboy asked first. "Why are you asking this questions? It doesn't look like you're interrogating us."

"What do you expect? Torture? Waterboarding? Subjection to extreme temperatures? Sexual humiliation?" The man looked at Lena but has a stern look. "Fortunately, we don't do that here. I'm just here to get to know you people."

McCree started to understand. "You want to know who you're up against."

"Yes." The masked man loosen his red tie and fixed his red suit, preparing to answer McCree's question. "I'm here to do some important business. Any prisoners here will be questioned and members of the company will evaluate what they will do with them."

"Wait." Lena said. "You were saying that you guys just took him and have no plans for me?"

"Not all of us know about the plan. Only the doctor knows."

Then the young mercenary knocked the door. "Yo, Spy, the doctor is coming. He- doesn't seem to be happy to see me outside the room."

"Questions over." The Spy went to his watch and tweaked the button on it.

"Wait a minute!" Lena asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The masked mercenary answered, "For Jeremy." His suit changed color from red to blue and quickly disappeared from thin air as the door opened and the doctor entered the room.

"Where is he?" The German yelled. The room was empty and the prisoners were there sitting on their cells, remained silent. "He's not here."

The young man tried to explain. "Well, you know Spy...he disappears a lot."

The doctor grunted, disappointed at the young man. The engineer saw the two and noticed the German was displeased. "What happened here, doc?"

"The boy let the Spy in. Your programming failed again."

McCree and Lena were listening to their conversation, trying not to interrupt them. They remained silent so they can gather more information.

"That's impossible." The Texan was sure about his work. "I totally erased all details about him."

The young man was confused. "What do you mean?"

The three mercenaries left the room discussing about the young man's failure to understand. The Spy was no longer on their side.

McCree said to his companion. "Lena, it looks like we have a chance."

* * *

Winston and Torbjorn used the old blueprint of the Slipstream jet that was stored deep in the Overwatch files. They knows how to do it but the problem is the equipment and tools to make it. Winston knew Overwatch has never perfected their first teleportation tech which took them a year to make. The simian has no choice but to call for help.

Torbjorn doesn't like it.

Then Morrison approached the two to announce his preparation. "Winston. Torbjorn. I have assembled a team to investigate the place."

Winston asked, "Where?"

"You said the tech came from Junkertown and so we go there and ask a few _questions_."

"You got it all wrong, Jack. This tech is not from Junkertown. It's from somewhere during 1987."

"Time travel? Is that what you are saying?" The former commander was a little puzzled. Knowing that the tech came from 1987 makes him wonder how people at the time develop time travel. "How is that possible? How can someone from the past built a time machine and kidnap Miss Oxton from the future?"

The short man answered clearly. "Actually, it was Overwatch who gave the _past_ the time machine."

Now Morrison tried the understand what he meant. "Explain, please."

Winston showed him the holographic imagine of the experimental fighter jet Slipstream. Morrison recognized it quickly and remember what happened to Lena and how she got those abilities. "I see. That's where it went- _when_ it went." He realized that they created the problem. "So it's our fault from the beginning. Everything we did just to make a better world- only to create more problems."

"That can be a fact." Winston said. "But there's hope, Jack. We can save Tracer."

"By building a time machine?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I don't know much about tech and Science but tell me your plan once this machine is up and running."

Winston and Torbjorn looked at each other, knowing the plan is simple from the start. Build the machine and rescue Tracer from the past.

Meanwhile, Mercy and Ana were checking on the robot imposter. They noticed a brand on it. "Ana, check this out." She showed her a logo of the manufacturer. "Does it sound familiar to you?"

"Gray Gravel Company. Doesn't ring any bell. But this can be our lead."

"Sure. But how are you going to locate something that- well, has no records of it."

"I have my ways on finding things, Angela. Don't worry."

"So you are going alone."

"No. I'm taking Fareeha with me."

"No!" Dr. Ziegler advised her. "You cannot take her out of the field yet."

"Why? You're not her mother." Ana picked up her biotic rifle. "Besides, I'll get her well soon." As she leaves the medical bay, she asked something. "Angela, do me a favor. Don't tell Morrison."

"Uh... sure. I won't tell him."

* * *

Years ago in the past, blizzard came during the night. Then an alarm was set off as two men escaped the facility. They head to the snowy ravine and into the winter woods. Series of loud noises started to chase them. "Stop! Stop right there!" they yelled.

"Run, Spy! Run!" The Scout said.

While carrying the briefcase, the Spy cannot run that faster. "Just take it, Scout. Take it!"

The young man took the case but then stopped when he noticed Spy stayed and pulled out his revolver. "What are you doing? Come on! Let's go!"

"No. Just go! I'll hold them off!"

"With what? Your revolver and knife against their rockets and barrage of bullets?"

"Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Scout yelled.

But then a loud bang echoed across the white forest. A gunshot from a sniper rifle. Spy looked at his suit and noticed no bloodstain. However, when he turned around he saw Scout was shot at the chest. "Spy...?" As he realized that he was shot, he dropped to the ground bleeding on the red puddle. Emotions started to flow around the Spy.

Rage.

Sadness.

Those two going around his heart. The masked man did not stop and mourn. He picked up the briefcase and ran to the blizzard, making his escape.

The other mercenaries arrived and saw the corpse of the young mercenary. They were surprised upon seeing it. The doctor approached the corpse and checked his wounds. "Shot by a sniper rifle." He turned to their sniper who was carrying his SMG.

The Australian was surprised. "I didn't do it. I'm not the only person in the world who carries a rifle, okay?"

"Then who shot him?"

"I have no idea. With this blizzard, snipers has no proper sight for the target."

"Can you get the trajectory?"

"Can't tell, mate. Storms brewing. I can hardly see."

The German ordered the two mercenaries. "Take this body back to the lab. And I want all of these blood taken too."

Meanwhile, faraway from the facility, the storm kept getting stronger and stronger and the Spy can barely see where he was going. But finally, he saw the road nearby. He's close to the evac position. Luckily, a purple car arrived and stopped. The driver opened the window to meet the Spy.

It was Miss Pauling, wearing her winter gear. She looked at the mercenary looking exhausted. "Get in."

The Spy went inside the car and took his time to breathe. When he's ready, he showed her the briefcase and opened it. "Here are all of it. The doctor's work. The engineer's blueprints. ... the wizard's notes. Everything."

Miss Pauling peeked and she was satisfied to see it. "Good. Mission accomplish."

The spy did not respond. He was thinking about the scout he left behind.

"I'm sorry about, Scout." She said. "I-"

"You did your best... providing us sniper support." The Spy said. "I hope this is worth it, Miss Pauling.

As the Frenchman mourns, the woman in purple smirked. "It is, Mr. Lacroix."

 **Up Next: Time**


	4. Time

**Chapter 4: Time**

It has been hours now and no one has come to give them water or food. Lena got up and yelled at the people outside. "Hey! We need something to eat or drink! Come on! We're starving to death here!"

McCree told her to sit down. "Save your strength, girl. You'll need it to-"

"What are you talking about? We need something to eat for strength." Lena peeked outside her cell, trying to see if someone there. "Why do they want us here anyway? If they plan to kill us, they should do it right away."

"I'm sure they're planning something else, Lena. We just have to be... ready when that time comes."

Lena doesn't like that. Be ready of what? Death? Torture? She doesn't want to face those things. She doesn't want those things at all. "Emily." She spoke her name, remembering the last time she saw her.

"Your girlfriend?" The cowboy heard her. "Did you... say goodbye to her?"

"I kinda did... I guess."

"Well, as long as you said goodbye, that's alright."

But then a black drunk came in mumbling about something in a Scottish accent. He brought food and water for the prisoners but he dropped it on the floor and kicked it in. Then he yelled to the people outside, "There! I did my job! Now can I get more bottle!" The drunk Scotsman left the room.

Lena and McCree were puzzled by that moment. But in the bright side, they have food. The cowboy took the big loaf of bread and gave some for Tracer. "This will do." He said as he ate the bread piece by piece. Lena, however, gobbled one slice of it and then the next.

* * *

Winston and Torbjorn was working against the clock, trying to construct the machine to take them back to the past. Untested but precise. Both minds were sure it will work.

While they were completing the machine, Morrison goes into the Overwatch files and search for clues if something else. Then Mercy came in to deliver what she found. "Gray Gravel Company. It's the manufacturer of these robots."

Morrison has never heard of that company before. "Alright... that's our first clue." He went to the computer and search for the company's name.

"There's no record of it." Mercy said.

Nothing came out from the search files. "You're right. This company is a mystery." He tried to search again but this time with a different word. _Robots_. And there it has one result. Morrison read it "Australian CEO claims to stop robot apocalypse. Suspected delusional but authorities unable to arrest or restrain him."

"Year?" Mercy asked.

"1973. That's before they constructed the robot."

"Great! Now you have the first clue, you can go and find it yourself."

"Right... I'll track down this Australian man's company and see what I can find. Where's Ana?"

"...uh. She's not available right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's taking care of Fareeha."

"But you're here. You can take care of her."

"...um... well, there's something I need to tell you." Mercy cannot keep a secret.

* * *

Ana and Pharah arrived at the radiated wasteland of Australia. The two in their protective gear ventured forth to the location of Mann Co. Industries. Ana checked the scanners for radiation. "We should be close."

Pharah asked, "What's the intel about this Mann Co. Industries?"

"There are two facilities of Mann Co. One is from New Mexico and here in Australia."

"Are you sure the intel is solid?"

"The CEO claims to stopped a robot apocalypse... with his bare hands. He might be crazy but that's our only lead right now."

"Anything else, mom?"

"He did mention about robots disguising as himself."

"Good point." Pharah heard about the McCree imposter. She started to feel worried about it. If any of the dangerous Omnics get their hands on this tech, they might replace politicians, generals or leaders.

Then Ana found an underground hatch on the desert floor and saw the Mann Co. logo on it. "We're here." The hatch was mechanical and blast resistant.

Her daughter analyzed it. "It appears to be mechanical."

After stating the obvious, Ana asked her to stand back and pulled a grenade from her kit. It's not her biotic grenade but something she would never use to any human... unless it is an omnic. She placed the grenade on the hatch and went a few steps back. It detonated and splattered acid. The hatch door melted and created a large opening for the two to enter.

Flashlights on and down they go.

Ana and Pharah reached to the bottom and found the facility filled with old weapons and devices. Pharah released a drone to scan the place. "So, mom... where do we start?"

"Find the office, of course."

Then the drone picked up something but it was instantly shut down before giving the results to Pharah. She noticed it and immediately knew they're not alone. She whispered, "Mom... somebody's here."

Ana turned around and saw a man coming towards her daughter. "Fareeha, get down!" She raised her rifle aiming at the man. She fired two shots at the man's skull but it doesn't work.

Quickly, Pharah fired her rocket launcher to the mysterious man. She saw him propelled towards the steel wall. "I got him!"

But it didn't stop him. The man got up and flicked the dust off his ruined shirt. "The doctor was right. You BLU maggots will come here and take over our base! God, I hate BLUs." He looked at Ana's and Pharah's attire which have blue on it. The lights of the facility turned on and revealed everything inside especially to the man who attacked them. He has a bowl army helmet, ragged pants and long scraggly white beard. His face looked like 90-year-old man but with a physically fit body. But something was attached on his chest. A device with a red glowing beating heart.

It is like something you saw in a horror movie.

Ana and Pharah were horrified to the man's appearance. They were not sure if he can be killed. But Ana made a plan. "Fareeha, distract him for me while I find anything we need. Once I got it, we'll blow everything here and bury him."

"That's a little bit extreme, mom." Pharah commented.

"Eh... I know."

The man cried with sheer rage and he charged towards them with a pickaxe. "Time to feel the pain!"

* * *

Winston finally completed the machine. Torbjorn was just take his time to rest but he gave the good news to Morrison who later found him yelling at Doctor Ziegler. "What happened here?"

"Ana and Fareeha went out by themselves without asking for permission."

The doctor was a little scared at the commander. She doesn't like to see him angry and she has never seen him this angry. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking... if we split up, we could find Lena or the enemies faster."

"That's not your call, Angela." Morrison said.

"I know. It was Ana's."

Everything went silent for a moment. Torbjorn interjected with good news. "The machine is ready."

"Finally!" Morrison said. "Some good news..."

Morrison approached the simian and asked, "What's the status?"

"Machine is complete and ready to go. With this, we can send someone to grab Lena and pulled her back to our time. It will act like a fishing rod."

"No test?"

"We can try sending an object first and then pull it back."

Morrison thought about it and then he turned his eyes on to Angela. "Test it on her first."

Winston and Torbjorn were surprised by what he said. "You want to do human testing first?"

"You heard me. Angela can go first."

Panicking, the doctor asked. "Is this about Ana? I'm sure it's just- you are joking, right?"

The commander said. "I'm not joking. I'm commanding you to get into the machine." He then asked the two who built it. "You two said to me that you are sure it will work. No need for testing."

"Yes. But still, we do need to test it on objects first. That's what we do when he created a device." Winston said.

Torbjorn added, "We don't test weapons to humans because it would be-"

"I know." Morrison said. "But it is a time machine. What's so bad about that?"

Winston gave him the worst possible scenarios. "Age acceleration? Lost in time? Rip apart?"

"Fine! If Angela doesn't want to do it, I will."

"No!" Angela said. "We can use a small creature. Like a lab rat or a hamster."

"That's a great idea!" Winston said. "We can use animals." The three humans all turned to him. "To be specific, small animals..." The simian brought in a lab rat and placed it inside the machine. They turned it on and the rat disappeared.

It was a successful time jump.

Now, they turn the machine into a hook to pull the rat back to their time.

The device did it's function and successfully brought back the rat.

"The machine is ready." But Winston has something to say. "Now we just have to send someone to find Lena and attach her with the device I develop."

"Then how did you explain the rat?" Morrison said.

"Because the rat was staying on one place and that is why we able to pull it back. But in Lena's situation, she could be away from here."

"Good point." Morrison said. They went to the machine and check on the rat. Mercy approached the small creature and noticed no signs of change. "It's perfectly fine. No oddities." Winston and Torbjorn were proud of their work. "Now we can go and save Lena."

But then Morrison has a change of mind. "It will not be _we_. It will be you." He pointed the doctor.

"Is this a joke again?" Angela starts to feel like it is.

"No. For real, I'm an old soldier and I cannot go in there with cybernetic limbs. If something happens, I'll be immobile before I get to Tracer."

"How would you know?" She asked but was interjected.

"...and Torbjorn cannot come because- we need him here. Winston too and people will surround him and capture him because he's... a talking animal. You should go."

"How about Reinhardt?" She said.

Everyone looked at the machine and compare it to Reinhardt's size.

"Never mind." She made up her mind. If that's his command, she must follow it. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Okay then. We're ready." Winston gave her the devices so she and Lena can get back to the future. "Just attached it on Lena's chronal accelerator and it will automatically pull you two back."

"Understood." Angela went inside the machine and watched at they're about to activate it. However, there's something she did not expect. Behind Winston and Torbjorn, the commander was standing there watching her. And when the machine turned on sending her away, Morrison's eyes turned red.

"Oh no..." Angela tried to warned the two but it was too late.

She disappeared before they could hear her warnings.

 **Up Next: Into the Badlands**


	5. Into the Badlands

**Into the Badlands**

The deed is done and Jack sends a signal calling all available Overwatch operatives. These people were Ana and Pharah. They have handled the deranged man and knocked him out with a sleep dart. "It appears Jack knew what we did."

"He's disappointed." Fareeha commented.

"I can handle him."

"Alright. What do we do with him?" Pharah poked the drooling man.

"We'll bring him back to base of course."

Fareeha doesn't like the idea. But her mother gave her an order and so she must follow it.

* * *

Lena and McCree waited for hours now in their prison cell. Nothing happened but hearing loud construction going on outside. It is like they're building a machine. Knowing there's only one way out, Lena took her time to breathe. "McCree... if you ever get back, tell Emily that I love her."

The gunslinger knew what she's about to do. "I will. Just do what you have to do."

The chronal accelerator has switch that can be turned off. The enemies didn't know that. Lena flipped the switch and see what happened. In just a second, she disappeared.

"Lena?" McCree looked at the device dropped on her empty cell. "Come back, please."

Then a flash of light appeared before him outside his cell. It was Lena! She managed to slip through. "I'm out!"

"Good! Now get out of here!"

"Where to?"

"Just find a way to get back."

With his words in her mind, Tracer ran towards the exit. She escaped the room and ran through a long hallway filled with doors. At the very end was an elevator arriving at the floor. She made a quick turn to another hallway and found the fire exit.

The elevator arrived and opened its doors. Then three people burst out from it. The woman in purple held a shotgun, pointing at a Soldier. "Where's the cell? Show us where they are holding them."

Along with her was the masked Frenchman and his mighty revolver.

"It-it's over there." The frightened soldier showed them the way. "Just there."

The Spy confirmed the door. "This is the place, Miss Pauling." And then he proceeds on slitting the soldier's throat with his butterfly knife.

The woman in purple was shocked to see the Frenchman mercilessly killed the soldier. "Spy! We still need him."

"No need. What else do you get from him anyway?"

"Passcode? Their plans?"

The Frenchman pulled out a device and connected it on the security lock. "I know everything they know." Once his Spytron device unlocked the door, the two entered and saw the gunslinger in his cell alone. McCree was surprised to see the masked man again. "You're back..."

"Where's the girl?" Spy asked. But then he saw Tracer's Chronal Accelarator on the ground. "Why did she remove it?"

McCree answered. "To get out of here, of course. She can teleport, you know. Slip through places."

Miss Pauling saw the Spy was disappointed. "What are we going to do now?"

The gunslinger got up and tried to ask the two. "Hey! Tell me what's going on and what you two are planning to do with us."

The woman in purple gave him what he asked. "Our original plan is to send you back because the German only wants the girl for his machine. Now she's gone and ran away... it will be hard to track her and send you two back. It appears..." She turned to the masked man, knowing about their second plan. "...you are going to be stuck here."

"What do you mean?"

Spy answered him furiously. "Because we can use the doctor's time machine to send you and your friend back to your time."

* * *

At the badlands, at the same time...

Mercy emerged from the barren wasteland. She coughed out a few sand from her mouth and tries to regain her consciousness. Then she remembered what happened to her. Winston and Torbjorn sent her back in time just to fetch Tracer. But Jack behind them looked different. His eyes were flaring red.

Inhuman.

Violent.

Mercy doesn't know if it was real or just her imaginations. But she can confirm that she travelled back to the past.

"Oh no... this is not good. Not good." She started digging around the sand, remembering she carried a device that she should give to Tracer if she finds her. Luckily, she found it and kept it close and safe. Her Valkyrie suit still functions but she didn't bring any weapons in her trip.

The young doctor tried to think of a next move.

"Alright... I'm in the past. A bad past with no communication. But I'm in the past. Where in the world am I?" Then she remembered what Winston said. "Winston tracked Tracer's point of entry. The place where she appeared in this time period. Mercy walked forward and later found a road. She saw car tracks.

It looked like they were in a hurry.

Mercy looked at the long and hot road. Looking at the mirage on the horizon, she knew she must move fast. She tried to use her wings to fly so she can travel faster. But then a car just passed by her. "Or I could hitch a ride."

Minutes later, she found a ride and the driver let her in.

The driver was an old man with his large dog sitting behind his truck. While driving, the old man tried to look at Mercy and her suit. He tried to muster the question he wanted to ask. "So... where are you heading, miss?"

Mercy tried to remain silent and not to do something. She read a lot of stories about interrupting the past. She might destroy the future. The doctor turned to the driver and gave him a smile. "To the nearest town, please."

The driver was creeped out by her smile. He decided to leave her be. "Alright then. To the town we go."

"This is the Badlands, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Good. I was thinking of something else." Mercy recalled some memories about the place.

* * *

Tracer has tripped an alarm which alerted the enemies. They were converging to her position until she blinked away from their sights. Dell Conagher anticipated her abilities and he's prepared for that situation.

The German doctor was not worried about the subject escaping. He knows she will not escape.

The Engineer removed the yellow glove from his right hand, revealing the horrific modification of his arm. He aimed his monster machine towards the teleporting girl and prepared his shot. Once she reached the point, he fired a large bolt shot and successfully struck Lena, disabled her entire mobile functions. She dropped to the ground and was surrounded by soldiers armed with shotguns in just seconds.

Lena tried to get up but her arms and legs went numb. "Damn it. Damn it!"

The German doctor congratulate the Texan for that excellent shot. He climbed down to approach the British girl. "Well, well, well... you think you can leave this place quickly. But it won't be that easy." She saw his smirk which automatically label him as the big bad.

"Watch your big smug of yours. You might lose it." She said.

Ignoring her remarks, the doctor surprisingly grabbed her head and bashed her face to the floor and he did it many times until her googles breaks. He did not give her time to respond or breathe. The soldiers were startled by the German's actions that they felt sorry for the girl. After the last hit, Lena was knocked out and the doctor told his subordinates to take her back to her cell.

Two soldiers dragged her body away from the blood stained floor.

The doctor pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wiped some blood from his suit. "Continue the operation."

The Engineer nodded and instructed his men to continue working.

 **Up Next: Blitzkrieg**


	6. Blitzkrieg

**Blitzkrieg**

Sunset came to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Ana and her daughter have returned to the Overwatch base and they arrive with a very dark and eerie welcome. The base was dead silent. The lights and computers were shut down. Ana turned on her flashlight and searched for Winston and Torbjorn inside the facility. "Stay here, Fareeha. Be on guard."

Pharah nodded and stand guard as her mom went inside the facility with her rifle ready. Her mom has some uncertainties.

Three minutes later, Pharah heard ships coming towards the base. It was Reinhardt and Brigitte. Their arrival was unexpected. As the ship docked on the base, the great knight emerged with his mighty rocket hammer. "I've received a distress signal from Morrison. What's the problem?"

"He called you?" Pharah asked.

"Yes." Brigitte answered her. "He mentioned about my father wanting to see me. Well, I don't want to- but"

The the Crusader responded happily. "But your big old Reinhardt wants a family reunion. Just for once!"

Then the Swedish woman smiled, taking a chance to see her dad. "Oh, alright. But promise me that after this, let me work on your hammer. I have a new tech for you."

"I promise."

But the two were not alone in the ride. Genji, Mei and some Overwatch agents named Kimiko and Mirembe were with them in the ship.

Pharah then asked, "Who's the pilot?"

"An old friend Fio." Genji answered, waving the pilot.

The female pilot saw the cybernetic ninja waving at her and she looked away when he did.

Genji chuckled. "Yep. That girl liked me since Blackwatch."

The Crusader gave the little cyborg an embrace. "Yeah. Glad we picked him up in Hanamura challenging a little girl in those arcades."

"Yeah." The ninja said. "Well, your story about me fighting you. That was pretty... crazy."

"It is true! They were completely machines but they all looked like you. Just a different colors."

"Right." Then Genji went to the point of their arrival. "So... where's Morrison?"

Pharah noticed her mother has been gone for more a few minutes. "Uh, my mom just went in and check if everyone's around. The base looked kinda dark and quiet."

"Strange." Mei commented as she noticed a blinking light with the words: Fire Exit. "Why is it blinking?"

Meanwhile, Ana went to Winston's lab to see if the big ape has done explaining his work to Morrison. "Jack? Winston? Are you here?"

No answer.

"Where in the world are you two?" She looked at the wide window of the scientist's lab and saw a figure standing outside. Ana tried looked closer and saw a large number written on its back: 76. "Jack?" But something's wrong. He was holding something.

The first thing she could guess was "A detonator." After seeing it, Ana quickly break the glass window and started shooting at the person with the detonator. She immediately knew it was not Jack. It was something else. She shot the man's hand that holds the detonator.

The enemy spotted her and started firing at her using Jack's pulse rifle.

Ana jumped out from the lab window and engaged on a firefight.

The other Overwatch agents heard the shots. They quickly head straight to the commotion.

The veteran hid behind walls and peeked to see where the detonator went. She saw it just close to the perpetrator. In her quick reaction, she shot his legs and ran to get the detonator. However, the enemy got it first and with her quick thinking, Ana fired a sleep dart to him.

It hit him successfully.

However, it did not knocked him out. "Oh no." Ana said as she noticed the hologram slowly disappeared around the enemy's body, revealing itself to be a machine. He has the detonator. With a slight glimpse of that sinister smirk, the enemy triggered it.

The next thing that happened was the entire facility engulfed with a bright blue light. Everyone in the facility were wiped out in a second.

* * *

At 1987, Angela arrived at the old town of Teufort where the civilians were not too surprised by her appearance. The driver made his last word to her. "Good luck, ma'am. I hope you survive this insanity." He then drove off away from town.

The doctor find it strange. Did the driver changed course and ditched her in this wasted town or this is the town she's suppose to be? She went to the closest civilian and asked, "Do you know... um, a facility nearby?"

"A fort?" The old lady asked.

"Sure. A fort."

"Just across the street and out of town, you'll see two forts there. I remember a lot of guys fighting and dying.

Angela was a little worried by what she said. She started to guess that this town has been brainwashed and seemed to be aware of the danger. "Uh, thank you for the direction, ma'am."

"No worries." Then the old lady continued her daily walk around town as the doctor went out of town and head straight to the two forts. She remembered the device she had for Tracer. She hoped it will work.

But then she felt the ground shook and a loud booming sound was heard from afar. She then noticed it all came from the forts. Mercy activated her Valkyrie wings and began to fly towards her destination.

* * *

"Is it ready?" The German doctor yelled at the engineer across the large engine room.

The Texan answered. "She's ready to go, pardner." His machine was charging up and their energy source began to wail in pain.

Lena can feel every molecule of her body being pulled apart as the machine started. "PLEASE! STOP!" She begged to those merciless people. Tracer cannot do anything but cry.

As her screaming continued, McCree, Miss Pauling and Spy arrived at the engine room where they found Lena strapped on a large machines, wires connected on her body and her accelerator. The cowboy was hesitant to move. He doesn't know what to do. "What are they doing it her?"

Miss Pauling saw the large iron rings transforming into a gate for the army that was standing by. "They are making a gateway. We need to destroy the machine before it is too late!"

"No!" The Spy disagree with the plan. "We need to pull her out of there!"

The cowboy agreed with the masked gentleman. "He's right."

"We don't have time!" She yelled but then shots were fired at them and they managed to evade. The cloned Soldiers raised their shotguns and fired a couple of shots at the three enemies. The cowboy was unarmed and cannot fight back. "I need a damn gun."

"Take my spare." The Spy threw his beloved Ambassador. "Take care of her, please."

McCree saw the engraving on the revolver and smirked. "I promise." He went out from the open and fired at the enemies. He went back and asked. "Do you have spare rounds?"

Spy gave him twelve. "Used them wisely."

"I will."

"So the plan?" Miss Pauling asked as she loaded her shotgun. "What is the plan?"

The Spy made a decision. "Me and the gunslinger will retrieve the girl while you deactivate the machine. Don't damage it. We need it to send them back."

"Fine!" As she heard the plan, Miss Pauling ran off to find the control room.

McCree and Spy fought their way through the squad of Soldiers who were guarding the girl. However, they were too late to reach her as the machine finally charged itself enough to open a time portal to the future. Once it opened, the German doctor yelled out loud like a battle cry. "FORWARD!" And so his RED army marched forward into the portal and invaded the future.

Miss Pauling started to shoot the cables attached on the large rings, hoping it could closed the portal. However, it was no use.

It is still open.

She has nothing to do but find the control panel and put an end to it.

As his army marched forth, the doctor joined in with his Uber men to the bright and glorious future. But at the same time, he do hoped that his client Mr. Mors has already purchased his army. "Engineer! If Mors comes, do give him his precious stone back."

The Texan gave him a thumbs up.

As the doctor entered the time portal, he saw the big wide future ready to be conquered. "Ah." The German was proud to see he has a arrived to the futuristic city of "New York!"

But then the engineer heard him and made some correction. "Actually, you're in Hollywood. Not New York."

"What?" The doctor howled in rage. "Why Hollywood?"

"I thought we are going to start the blitzkrieg there."

"New York is the first place! It is the center of the freaking world! Not here!"

The engineer just shrugged admitting his mistake.

The doctor grunted in disappointment that he decided to change his plan. "Fine! We will march to New York and leave a trail of destruction as we pass!"

After the entire army made it through, Miss Pauling arrived at the control room aiming her shotgun to the Engineer. "Turn it off!"

"Too late, ma'am. They are gone for sure." He pulled a lever that switched off the machine, closing the portal permanently.

After slaughtering the dumb Soldiers, McCree and Spy reached to Lena but the machine was switched off. The unconscious girl fell as the cables on her snapped open. She fell and dropped to the facility floor. Quickly, McCree managed to catch her safely. He checked for a pulse and luckily he found one. "She's alright."

"That's good." Spy said.

"Not good actually." Miss Pauling grabbed the engineer and kept her shotgun near the Texan's head. "We lost."

 **Up Next:** **The Ultimate War**


	7. The Ultimate War

**The Ultimate War**

Dell Conagher was locked up in the same cell where the two Overwatch agents were held. Miss Pauling and the Spy has some explanation for the two agents. A little introduction first from the two rescuers.

"I'm Pauling. Everybody just called me Pauling." The woman in purple shook the gunslinger's hands. "Nice arm." She let out a nervous laugh.

The cowboy responded with her awkward remarks. "Uh, thanks."

"And this is... Spy. You don't need to know his name." The masked gentleman nodded as he lit his cigarette. McCree wanted a cigarette but a little hesitant when he saw the Spy's look. He asks later.

Then it was Tracer's turn. "Hi! I'm Lena! People call me Tracer! Please to meet you!" She shook Pauling hand with joy and gratitude. "And this is McCree."

The gunslinger just tipped his hat. "Hey." A simple response.

Miss Pauling turned red when the man greeted her. "Hey too. Anyway!" She cough just to change the subject. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I know you guys from the... future. Everything around is low tech."

"I don't mind at all." Tracer said.

"Me too," McCree said with a wink.

Spy rolled his eyes when he saw that, reminds him of his younger years. "Miss Pauling, please proceed on what's important."

"Right. So... we lost."

"Skip to the point."

"Calm down, Spy. I already prepared this."

Spy just stayed silent.

"I know this is a bit confusing with this time travel stuff but here's the good explanation of what's going on." She took a deep breath and spit it out the fact. "Our common enemy wants to invade your world. The future..."

The two agents looked at each other, knowing full well what's going on. "Yeah. We know." Tracer said with a kind smile. "Do you have a plan to stop him?"

"We do have a plan but I don't know if it works."

"What do you mean?" McCree asked.

"Time travel is a bit strange. Changing the past is the plan in the first place."

"You're going to kill our enemy when he was still a baby?" Tracer guessed the darkest thing she could ever think of.

Miss Pauling was shocked about it. "No. That German is the reason you're still alive, Lena. That machine could've destroyed you... theoretically speaking. I don't know how your powers work but the doctor said something about the energy flowing inside of you." Miss Pauling showed them the German's journals that she stole from his office. It has all of his works, past projects, and his future plans. All of the secrets he has behind his tech are all here.

McCree picked up one journal and read a page of it. It shows a drawing of a Medi Gun that heals people and a large note saying _Ribs don't grow back_.

Miss Pauling continued, "I read all of his works and this time, I found his time machine. A year ago, a strange aircraft popped out from thin air and crashed on one of our sites." She gave them the picture of the crash site and the aircraft. Lena looked it closely and quickly realized it was her ship: the Slipstream. It was the aircraft that gave her powers.

"I know this ship."

"Care to tell us what that is?"

"It was an experimental teleportation aircraft. I was the test pilot on that day."

Miss Pauling and Spy looked at each other, knowing they have pieced it together. "Now that explains everything."

"What do you mean?" Tracer asked.

"The doctor and the engineer cannot figure out how the machine works. They know it functions but they mentioned that it is missing a piece... like a key."

McCree paused the whole revelation thing and wanted to clear things up. "With all that exposition, you're saying... these guys turned an aircraft into a time portal but they cannot get it to work because they need a key." He pointed at Lena. "She's that said key?"

"Yeah."

"Then how in the world did she get here?"

"Of course you guys are from the future. The only way to get her is to go the long way."

"What?" The gunslinger got confused even further

The Spy explained what he found out. "They buried Spybots in undisclosed locations. All were placed in a time capsule precisely be activated on a specific time."

"And how do they know the exact time?"

Spy finished his cigarette and answered the girl. "They do not. But they buried Spybots... for each decade. Every ten years, several Spybots were activated and disguise themselves as people, doing what spies do. Observe and collect information. I don't know how many of these things they buried but they are everywhere now, girl. And every decade, they pop out and probably become 2% of the world's population."

McCree just had a theory. "The Omnic Crisis."

"The what?" Miss Pauling heard that troubling word. "What kind of crisis?"

"The Omnic Crisis is a world scale event where the machines rebelled against the humans. Maybe the Spybots you mentioned must be the one who started it all. The Ultimate War. "

Miss Pauling and Spy were not so troubled when they heard it. "That's silly. Machines don't have minds of their own."

The two agents looked at each other, knowing these two had no idea how big deal it was.

"Anyway, moving on..." Miss Pauling continued, "Our plan is plain and simple. We can still stop them by using the time machine. Before they could begin their assault to their future, we can stop them there."

"And how do we stop them?" McCree asked.

"Bombs." Spy said. "We need a lot of bombs."

"And where do we get those bombs?"

Before the masked gentleman answer, they heard the entrance doorbell ringing across the facility. Miss Pauling and Spy were concerned. Tracer asked them, "Are we expecting someone?"

Spy and McCree loaded their revolvers and went to the entrance to check it out. Spy took a peek and saw a strange creature standing outside. He looked at the others with a confused expression.

"What did you see?" Miss Pauling asked.

"There was... there's a... uh-" Spy cleared his throat. "Uh... there's an angel outside our door."

"Angel?" Tracer was puzzled until she recognized who that is. "It's Angela!" She ran to the door and opened it. There she saw a familiar face. "Mercy!" Tracer gave her friend a heartwarming embrace. "You're here!"

McCree was a little confused. "How did you get here?"

Angela said. "Well, about that..."

The two agents don't like the tone of it.

* * *

In the distant future, at the heart of the badlands, a massive portal opened.

The German doctor's army emerged from the large bright gateway with a huge smile on his face. He sniffed the scent of the future and breathe its air. "Well, same thing as usual." He gestured to the general of his army to march everyone forward.

 **Up Next: Back to the Future**


	8. Back to the Future

**Back to the Future**

The birds was the first thing she hear before she opened her eyes. Amélie sat up and looked around her, wanting to know where she went. She's in Havana and surrounded by the police. Their weapons aim directly at her head.

"Bonjour." She said.

The next thing she know, she was taken to the police station. They have intel about her and they called all of their best men to keep an eye on her. They were equipped with gears that can take down the assassin.

The police officer contacted someone from the outside, telling them about the Talon agent who appeared near the seaport of Havana. This certain someone has some interest with the blue-skinned woman. He stated he would arrive soon.

Minutes later, an omnic in a suit arrived at the police station along with his two human bodyguards.

The omnic went to the reception desk.

"Identification?" The officer asked the machine.

"Maximilien."

Later, Amélie lying down on her cell bed looking at the cold ceiling waiting for her bail. She knew who's coming for her. When the cell doors opened, she smirked at the sound of a familiar footsteps.

"Amélie." The Omnic said.

"Maximilien." She sat up and faced the one who would set her free.

"What happened?"

"A lot happened." She then asked. "Now tell me. Do you know a guy named Mr. Mors?"

* * *

Maximilien took her to Monaco where she will be safe. He convinced the officers that the woman was framed and was a doppelganger of the infamous assassin. He gave them cash for anything that she had caused in the Paris streets.

As they were heading to Monaco, the omnic asked the assassin. "What happened to you?"

"I can't remember." She answered. "First, I was in HQ and the next thing I know I'm at the street."

"I see." The omnic offered her a drink but she declined.

"I don't need any drinks right now." Her head hurts.

Maximilien understood her. "I see... how's the others?"

"Who?"

"Your team. Reaper and Sombra... where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Moira and Akande?"

"What about them?"

"As you may know, all of these 4 are currently MIA. They have not responded through our comms. Not even a single of their location. They just disappeared into thin air."

"How is that possible?"

"You tell me." Maximilien also added. "The police also told me about your arrival here. They told me you came down from the sky. You seemed to emerge from the flash of light."

Amélie had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you are saying."

"Was there a teleportation machine being developed at HQ?"

"No... no... I don't really know."

"I see. You have no idea at all." Maximilien had no more questions. "What we do now next is to find the others. Especially Akande."

But then something caught Amelie's attention when she saw a red dot on the Omnic's forehead, reminded her of the red stone. "I remember what happened."

The Omnic responded to the good news. "That's good. Tell me everything you know."

* * *

William looked outside and saw a lot of injured people. He felt sick about it. He started to feel what he did and what the stranger did. "This is too much going on. I had no idea what's going on now."

"Shut up and help me." Sombra tried to hack into the hospital's system and set Moira free. The doctors and nurses have contacted the authorities and notified them. The police are heading their way. "We need to get her out of here."

"Where do we go?"

"Monaco." Sombra able to open the sealed door and get Moira out. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

Sombra hacked on one of the ambulance. "Now drive." She carried the geneticist towards the hacked van and secured her inside. William hopped into the driver's seat and waited for Sombra to get in. Once she's inside, he hit the gas.

Carefully, they passed by the police who just arrived the hospital.

"Why Monaco?" William asked.

"We know someone who could help us."

"One of your Talon buddies?"

"Yeah."

William doesn't like the tone of her voice when she said it. "Oh, boy..."

* * *

Angela told them about Morrison's unusual behavior and what happened to her. Lena and McCree took their time to process what they've heard. Miss Pauling and the Spy have some questions for the angel-like doctor from the future. They let the other two have some space while Angela talks to Miss Pauling.

"I know you guys have been through a lot. Time travel and... crazy things." Pauling said. "But when you told us that one of your friends seemed unusual, that gave us a little opportunity."

"Opportunity? How?" Angela asked.

The Spy answered her. "You said your scientists made a device for the mademoiselle to take her back to her time. Does that device also take you back as well?

"That's what Winston said. But it only takes two people back to our time."

"I see." The Spy looked at Miss Pauling. "May I make a suggestion?"

Angela listened.

"We need to upgrade that device."

"How?" The doctor asked. "You guys have tech that... a little bit low than ours in the future."

"Yes. We have low tech but we have one man who can make it better."

Miss Pauling knew who the Spy meant. She reminded the doctor about their next move. "We're going to rescue some people."

Tracer heard about a rescue mission. "Rescue? Who are we going to rescue?"

The Spy answered, "My team." He opened his walled and pulled out an old photo of the nine mercenaries.

McCree recognized some of them were the ones who abducted Lena and used her. But then he remembered that the German doctor has an army of clones. That could mean the team in the photo are the originals. "So... where are they now?"

The Frenchman answered the cowboy. "Hell."

* * *

Meanwhile at Rialto, Akande the Doomfist was being replenished by the talon medical unit after he was beaten by the one-armed man. It's a complete humiliation that he lost from a handicapped. He vowed to himself that it would never happen again.

One of the doctors approached the fallen Talon agent and told him the status of his body.

But Akande yelled at them, "I don't need to know that. I want to know where the others are."

He received an answer from the dark corner of the medical bay. Reaper emerged from the darkness reporting what he saw. "Did the red man come to you?"

Doomfist remembered. "Yes. How do you know about him?"

"I've encountered him. He pretty much absorbed a nuclear blast."

"What is he?"

Reaper answered, "He has the Red Element, Akande. He has the power itself."

Then Doomfist added, "Then who is that one-armed man?"

Reaper shrugged, not knowing who he's referring to. "Where's Moira?"

"Gone. Sombra took her somewhere safe."

"That's noble. Amelie?"

"I've not seen her." Akande doesn't like what the Reaper's doing. He acts like he's the big boss here. "I would like to know more on what happened to the island."

"It's gone, Akande. The red man destroyed it. Red Element stolen. Members are scattered around and lost."

"You're wrong." A voice of an Omnic responded to Reaper. It was Maximilien and along with him is Amelie back in her intended state. Cold-hearted and a lethal killer. "I found her drifting to the shores of Havana. She specifically told me that Sombra made a deal with this one-armed man, betraying Talon and you, Akande. She sold your Doomfist blueprint to this man."

Akande grunted, not liking what happened. He should've taken her out when they learned of her own personal obsession to gather knowledge. "Where is Sombra now?"

"Don't worry about her." Maximilien said. "I've sent a task force to eliminate the traitor."

* * *

The Talon agents attacked the ambulance that the three were riding. William lost control of the vehicle and crashed it on a restaurant. The enemies were given an order to search for Sombra. The young Overwatch agent William hid in a 4-seat table along with Sombra and fully conscious Moira. The crash woke her. They told the scientist everything that happened including the Talon agents searching for them.

"I knew this will come." Moira said. "You finally betrayed Talon."

"Not entirely!" Sombra retorted. "I just sold some small information for this guy."

"Who is this buyer?"

Sombra did not answer. If she doesn't have an answer, that could mean one thing. Moira can guess two. Sombra doesn't want to tell the identity of the buyer or she's completely doesn't know about the one-armed man. "Let's not think about it right now."

"Good idea!" William approached the two Talon agents. "Okay, guys. I'm a little inexperienced on combat but I'm good at escaping in this situation."

Sombra and Moira shook their heads, not liking to have a rookie with them. "You got a good idea, _amigo_?"

"Kitchen." He said.

The two looked and saw a steel door to the kitchen. Unlocked? Yes.

The hacker scoffed. "Why didn't I think of that" Then one Talon soldier came in from the entrance. With her quick reflexes, Sombra grabbed the soldier and stole his weapon.

Grab and shoot.

Then she used the weapon to blow open the door. As it opened, the three made their grand escape through the backdoor.


End file.
